Disgaea & Metal Fight Oneshots of Epicness!
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Big book of oneshots for OCs and canon chatacters. Please send some in! Rated T


Sinful Rose: Okay, I've wanted to make one of these for a while.

Nile: And that would be?

Sinful Rose: A huge book of oneshots that are not based on seasons. There's gonna be some for Disgaea and some for Metal Fight Beyblade.

Mirai: Okay, this'll contain OCs and canon couples. Sorry if they turn up OOC. Anyway, heres the little format (Apology if it's too long)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hairstyle:

Eyes:

Physique:

Personality:

Clothes/Clothing style:

Love Interest:

Friends:

Enemies:

Random Facts: (optional):

Past: (optional):

Race(ex:Human, this is only if you want Disgaea):

Beyblade: (if you want Metal Fight Beyblade):

Specials(depends on fandom):

Sinful Rose: Okay, here are a few examples for Metal Fight Beyblade. beyblademaster has one that was made for me. This one is an example but I'm not using all of them. And they might not be in the right order.

Name: Mizu Yuri

Age: Same as Kyouya

Hairstyle: Dark green with a patch of light green in the front

Eyes: Ruby red

Gender: Female

Clothes/ Clothing style: A dark brown skirt, green blouse, white belt, and brown tennis shoes

Personality: Kind, headstrong, and short tempered

Bey: Wing Leone SW145XF

Me: Now this one is with all of them.

Name: Mizuiro Hime/ Michelle Chandler (It'll change)

Age: Same as Kyouya

Gender: Female

Personality: She's very elegant, sophisticated (but not afraid to loosen up and crack a joke, she can be funny), and graceful. She has a pure heart (but everybody has darkness in her heart, so does she), she's capable of sharp anger and will be a bit cold sometimes to her enemies.

Physique: Slim, toned, delicate, and curvy, she's very tall

Hair: Approximately shoulder length wavy blue-green hair usually with a plain dark headband in it (when she's swimming or doing something active, she ties it back in a loose bun with a ribbon)

Eyes: Sky blue

Clothing/clothing style: She's usually seen in clean and pretty blouses, her skirts are either 2 inches above the knee, just above the knee, or at the knee, she owns an elegant and classy white trench coat. She also wears bobby pins, ribbons, and headbands if she wants to accessorize her hair.

Beyblade: Aquos Neptune EW136FX (No need to be specific about parts)

Love Interest:?

Friends: ?

Enemies: ?

Random Facts:

-She's a violinist (her strongest talent next to Beyblade)

-She swims

-She loves to paint

-Her favorite food is Sushi

Past: Unknown

Sinful Rose: Now for Disgaea OCs!

Name: Satori Gekisho

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hairstyle: Long curly-wavy black-brown hair in layers, auburn highlights

Eyes: Almond shaped and light brown

Physique: She's slim, toned, and curvy; her…chest is the average size for her age. She's the average height of a 14 year old American girl. Her skin is the same color as Kim Kardashian's. She also has two piercings on each ear and one small nose piercing.

Personality: Satori is crazy, spazzy, and can have a bit of a bad temper. She is sort of a smart-alec and kind of an idiot (not to mention a bit rude sometimes). She's also kinda clumsy and will often daydream and lose focus. Even so, Satori is a very kind person and loves to help people. However, she is lazy & bipolar (so hate her moodswings if she suddenly attacks you). Sometimes she feels as if her friends don't really like her and that everyone hates her, which lowers her self esteem and confidence in herself.

Clothes: She's usually very casual. As in, she'll be usually wearing a shirt, jeans, and sneakers/boots. But she can be seen in other things.

-School: Satori wears the normal pink uniform with a mini skirt; she usually has accessories to go along with it.

-Casual: As said she's usually in a shirt, jeans, and sneakers/boots. But in summer she wears tank tops, shorts/mini skirts (mostly shorts) and flip flops a lot. She also has the stylish trendy things and classic things, a whole lot.

Love Interest:?

Friends: Beryl and her gang, Almaz & Sapphire, Flonne, Etna (somewhat), Rozalin is Okay

Enemies: Super Hero Aurum, Archangel Vulcanus, Axel (He irritates her)

Random Facts:

-She's been learning how to sing, dance, and play piano for 10 years

-She's a cheerleader yet she's actually not that popular

-She is a HUGE gamer

-She also owns a guitar

-She is best at using a staff (she'll start off with ice magic and healing magic, but she learns other things), despite her intelligence. She can also use a gun, bow, and spear, she's okay with an axe, she isn't made for a sword or using her fists

Past: She's had a pretty normal and average past, so not much here.

Race: Human

Specials:

-Chaotic Bloon

-Light Oblivion

-White Shadow

Name: Yugana Sutekihime

Age: 14

Gender: Female (I have one male, but I wanted to use this one)

Hairstyle: Long straight black hair in a hime cut with a red bow

Eyes: Warm brown and shaped like your typical Japanese eye

Physique: She's quite short (5 feet) and very skinny. She's also pale skinned but not enough to make her look dead.

Personality: She is very princess like (sophisticated) and mature. She acts like a mother to her companions and loves to make fun of Adell sometimes. She'll be rather rude if she feels like it.

Clothes/Clothing style: Well, she wears this (.com/line_up/assets_)this coat if it gets cold (.com/line_up/assets_). She also wears these shoes (.com/images?q=tbn:) and her nails are copied from this (.)

Love Interest: ?

Friends:?

Enemies: ?

Random Facts: (optional):

Past: (optional):

Race(ex:Human, this is only if you want Disgaea): Half Demon Half Human

Specials(depends on fandom):

Chaos Strike

Nightflare

Raging Nightcore

Sinful Rose: Okay! Those are some of the OCs.

Almaz: Please don't send any Yaoi…

Sinful Rose: Well, for Disgaea. Anyway, see y'all later! God bless you all!


End file.
